


Thank God Ryo Uses his Emergency Brake

by web_head



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Breasts, Come Inflation, Intersex, Intersex Asuka Ryo, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, NOT devilman crybaby, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, WOW i guess i have a very particular set of interests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/web_head/pseuds/web_head
Summary: Akira's frantic first time on the hood of an Audi. Set in the 80's verse!it'd old and unbeta'd, but fun nonetheless.





	Thank God Ryo Uses his Emergency Brake

Ryo panted with a wild grin on his face, covered in demon blood. "Nice work, Akira." He looked over, to see Akira equally sweaty and bloodied. "You're a good shot, could've handled all of those demons yourself," Akira replied, tired and smiling. Things were good. The changes to his body were still something to get used to, but fighting alongside Ryo made things easier. He always knew what to say and bandaged Akira up after every fight. Sure, it was difficult to explain to Miki, and it always would be. Though, she acted differently around him now... did he change that much? Akira didn't realize he was crying until Ryo broke the silence.

"Akira, are you alright?" Ryo placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Have... have I changed too much?" Akira looked to Ryo, who frowned back.

"You have. You're completely different from what you were. Humans are weak and greedy, it's not an observation, simply fact." Ryo stated, tone confident. "This devil has changed you, but it hasn't changed the Akira I know. Don't worry." He gave a comforting smile. Before Ryo could realize it, Akira was kissing him. Surprised, he pulled away, flustered. "Sorry. I shouldn't have done that," Akira apologized," it just felt right. I overstepped our friendship and I-" Ryo cut him off with a kiss, moving in closer.

They both melted into the kiss, weeks of sexual tension culminating into one passionate moment. Akira bit Ryo's bottom lip, tasting blood. He pulled away from Ryo, out of breath. "S-sorry, got a little carried away there, does it hurt?"

In response, Ryo laughed, breathily and genuine," Akira, you couldn't hurt me if you wanted." Which, affirmed their trust, giving Akira enough confidence to kiss Ryo again. With renewed vigor, the two continued, Ryo cupping Akira's face. Tongues entwining, they were both consumed in the motions, brains becoming hazy with lust. Something deep inside Akira- not something, rather a someone, Amon, was hungry. Thoughts of sex and porn he'd watched emerged, except with Ryo as the placeholder, and this was one of the downsides to his newfound devil side. It didn't help that Ryo had always been handsome.

"A-akira," Ryo's voice broke along with the kiss. Their foreheads touched as they recouped. "You've had fun with this, hm?" He teased.

"What'dya mean?" Wordlessly, Ryo answered him, raising a knee to his crotch to touch Akira's fully tented pants. "Oh, that's because of Amon. Y'know, Devilman urges 'n all." His face was pink with embarrassment and arousal. Ryo frowned again, almost pouting childishly. "So not because of me?" Akira furiously shook his head, Ryo was beautiful! "Mm. Alright. Would you like me to help you with that situation?" But, without Akira's answer, Ryo led him back to the car hidden in the forest.

"What are we gonna do here?" Akira just wanted to hear Ryo say he wanted to kiss him, but the response was much more... graphic.

"I want you to fuck me on the hood of my car, Akira. If you'd like." His voice was still mostly monotone, but his face was slightly pinker than usual. Akira stepped closer to cage in Ryo, but he held up a finger. "Let me take off my coat. I like these clothes." Akira was going to protest, with the amount of blood and gore on it, but instead watched eagerly. 

Ryo tossed aside his trench coat nonchalantly. His pants followed after, leaving him in boxers and his shirt. "Now. Before we continue on, I want to make you aware that I... possess both male and female traits." "Like... transvestites?" Ryo didn't appreciate Akira's vocabulary, but continued on. "No. I didn't do any of these changes myself, I was born like this. If it is off putting, then we can move behind this."

Akira shook his head," No matter what stuff you have you're still my best friend, Ryo. Now lemme see! The anticipation is deadly!" He got his wish soon enough. Although Ryo struggled with his binder, it eventually revealing his breasts. He wasn't flat, but not exactly well endowed either, settling at a smaller b-cup, if Akira were to guess. Once Akira reached to grope, his hand was swatted away. "You'll be able to do that soon enough." He tossed his binder into the pile as well, but slipped his shirt back on. Once his boxers were off, that's when Akira was confused.

"That's what you meant by both sets, huh?" What should've been Ryo's clit was much larger and phallic- of course it was, being a penis. "And you've got a-" Ryo sighed, but he still had a smile on his face," Yes. I have a vagina. Would you like to use it?"

"Hell, that's a strange way to put it, but I'm dyin' to." Akira barked a laughing , taking off his own shirt, throwing it in no particular direction. Pants followed soon after with his underwear, not caring about anything other than Ryo. "Can I touch now?" Ryo sat on the hood of his car and nodded with a smile. No time was wasted, immediately Akira was pushing up his shirt, fondling Ryo's breast. They were so soft... he soon found himself licking around Ryo's nipples, making him moan. He could've worshiped Ryo's rack the whole night, but his dick ached. Akira stood up from his hunched position, and kissed Ryo again. "You've got the prettiest tits around, Ryo. You're killin' me, you really are. Can you get on your stomach for me?" Akira barely could register how smooth he sounded, his thoughts nothing more than horny pudding at this point.

"Of course." Ryo pushed his shirt back down and rolled over, which was a bit painful on the hood, but he managed, presenting himself to Akira. "Anything else?"

"I'm gonna stretch you a bit, I'm... big." Ryo laughed at Akira's nervousness, but simply waited for his thick fingers. Spit covered and a tad shaking, Akira pulled down Ryo's boxers and pushed past his pussy lips into his vagina. It was a tight fit just for one finger, but eventually a second was able to join, stretching him. It hurt at first, Ryo holding in his noises of displeasure, but eventually it felt fine, even better when Akira's other wet hand snaked down to rub his tiny cock. Ryo moaned at the touch, turning a bit to kiss Akira. He kissed back, somehow multitasking so well, but that could've been thanks to Amon. He continued to stretch him, now with three fingers. Ryo's cunt was a bit looser now, or at least more relaxed. Akira slowed the pace of his hand, slightly annoying Ryo. "I'm gonna fuck you now. If that's alright." Akira was displaying amazing restraint for a Devilman, Ryo noted to himself, not feeling any change in his physiology. Before he could respond, he could feel the head of Akira's cock pushing into his cunt.

It was a pleasant stretch- for now at least. He hadn't bed anyone in a while, but it was sure to work out fine. And, he trusted Akira, even if he could very easily and very literally split him in two. He pushed in a few inches, amazed at the tightness, but continued with a bit more, "Keep going." Akira obliged Ryo's demand, pushing in further. Ryo hissed, Akira's cock starting to stretch him further, the girth surprising him. More demonlike, he assumed, unless Akira was living with a weapon like this the whole time. The Sabbath would've gone much differently then. "You okay, Ryo?" Akira sounded concerned, stopping for a moment.

"Quite. You're just... massive. Bigger than anyone or any dildo I've ever had. Don't worry, I'll adjust. Keep going." The words dismayed Akira in a way. Ryo wasn't a virgin? Well, then again, they were loose in the States, and Ryo was attractive, with a unique body, of course he wasn't a virgin. Akira felt silly assuming that now. As he continued his initial thrust, Ryo wondered if this was Akira's first time. It would be a great honor, in that case, and a little bittersweet- his first time should've been slow and romantic, not frantic on the hood of an Audi. But, Akira had always been handsome and charming. Probably fucked that Makimura girl.

"That's all I got, Ryo. How're you feeling?" Akira asked. He was almost brushing his cervix. Fuck.

Ryo turned back to kiss him, feeling a bit ridiculous and extremely full. "Good. Pleasure yourself Akira. Go ahead."

That was all Akira needed before almost pulling all the way out of Ryo's cunt and slamming back in. So tight and wet, Akira easily slid in and out. He was close to being debauched and so quickly. Even the idea of fucking Akira made him want to change his underwear. Now it was happening and he was so perfectly unexperienced and eager, absolutely amazing. His thrusts continued, substituting his long, deep thrusts for a quicker pace. Being fucked into the hood of a car wasn't half bad, Ryo thought to himself as he moaned, Akira's cock hitting all the right places.

It must've been Ryo's imagination, but Akira's cock felt... bigger. All of Akira felt bigger. And... hairier. "Akira?"

"Mine." He growled. Ah, Amon.

Amon!? Ryo felt a spark of excitement alongside his fear. Akira would never hurt him, and Amon couldn't get in the way of that. Like rock climbing with a harness or skydiving. Perfectly harmless, with a chance of a brutal death. "Mine. Angel mine." Huffed Amon once more, to Ryo's delight. Angel? Amon must have taken quite a liking to him. He moaned loudly, playing it up just a bit, getting Amon to grip him tighter. The rough treatment pushed Ryo over the edge, orgasming with a strangled moan. It was savage and animal-like, fast but not as quick as Ryo was expecting. He was surprised Amon hadn't attempted to move him either, but it seemed like the dual minds were fully enamored with him. A bit flattering. Except, now his cunt was starting to get sore. The massive cock was a strain to begin with, now at a breakneck pace it was becoming a bit overwhelming. This was probably nothing to Amon, having the stamina of a professional porn star, and a cock that felt like was the same size of Ryo's arm. The car even creaked underneath Amon's wild thrusts. It might've been his imagination, but it felt like the cock had even made its way into his womb, bumping against the car hood. If Ryo made it out of this unscathed it would be shocking.

"Akira," he panted, his whole mind muddled. Amon growled back, grabbing hold of Ryo's hair. "Devilman," he moaned, pain from his scalp adding onto his pleasure. Chest lifted off the car, Amon- or Devilman, had taken hold of his breast, dwarfed by the large hands. Seemingly better, the other hand left his hair and groped its according breast. Even now, Akira was a breast man. Maybe some other time he could indulge that fascination but for now he was stuck between a car and a hard place. Finally, an odd word for someone waiting for the experience, Ryo could feel the devil's pace become more frantic and vocalizations louder. His moans intertwined with Akira's for a moment, before he was harshly bit in the crook of his neck. It was painful, but their orgasms were all encompassing.  
His own was small, another layer on the hood of his car. T

he Amon-Kira-man's, whoever it was, load was absolutely massive. Almost immediately Ryo felt full to the gills of cum, but Akira didn't pull out. Instead, he rode out his orgasm, pushing cum deeper into Ryo, some already trying to leak out of his sore cunt. Before Ryo could say anything reflective or encouraging or even check on Akira, his human form collapsed on top of him, along with his flaccid cock slipping out of Ryo. He felt like a water balloon as cum rushed out of him. Definitely not an indoor activity, Ryo thought to himself jokingly, feeling a bit disgusted as the cum continued to drip down his thighs.

"Alright Akira, now to get us home..."

Hopefully the Makimura family didn't mind Akira's absence. If they did, then Ryo would gladly explain why.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! I wanted to post this because even though it's small, i still wrote it/ put effort into it... but it is horribly old so i apologize. I'm not terribly into Devilman anymore, but the 80s ova is my favorite part of the canon- that and the chibiverse ///


End file.
